Conventionally, a technique is disclosed in which, in a media production system or the like, audiovisual (AV) material (hereinafter, referred to as material data) identified by specified identification data that uniquely identifies the material data is read from an optical disc device mounted with a recording medium that stores material data and identification data in association with each other, and the read material data is transmitted to a computer (refer to Patent Document 1).
The technique according to Patent Document 1 involves accessing material data in a recording medium mounted to an optical disc device via an access path corresponding to identification data in order to obtain desired material data from the recording medium and directly providing the computer with the material data.
In addition, a technique is disclosed for associating identification data that uniquely identifies material data with access information for retrieving a site connected to a network in order to enable further additional information related to the material data to be easily retrieved by using the identification data as a key (refer to Patent Document 2).
For example, when the material data is video data capturing a person, the technique according to Patent Document 2 enables the material data to be used more effectively by providing information such as a profile or activity history of the person as the additional information.